Blank
by gingeredcookie
Summary: Kejam, dingin dan kaku kini sirna dalam satu tangkupan cinta yang terjerat oleh lentera jiwa. Wonkyu. Warning inside. RnR please.


"Blank"

Disclamier : Those who are in this fiction belongs only to God but the story is mine.

Pairing : Choi Siwon &amp; Cho Kyuhyun and others

**Warning :**, Shounen – Ai, Mature content, Violence, Typo(s), OCC, Twoshoot, Alternate Universe (Victorian Era).

**This is just fanfiction made to pleasure myself and others. I emphasize that I don't get profit in any form and sorry if there similarities title, place, or story. Because it's only by chance alone without any element of intent.**

.

.

.

.

Pancaran surya terbit dari ufuk, burung-burung terbangun. Bersiul indah sambil mengepak sayap-sayap mungil mereka, menuju langit sayup cahaya. Bulir embun melekat pada helai daun. Tercium aroma dedaunan yang lembap serta bau tanah basah setelah diguyur hujan semalam.

Perlahan cahaya lembut mentari pagi, mengintip dari arah jendela besar. Sedikit demi sedikit menerpa wajah seseorang yang hingga kini tetap tertidur lelap, tanpa gangguan. Bergerumul nyaman ditemani selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kamar tidur Pangeran Muda.

Mengetuk pelan pintu besar berukir simbol perisai yang terbagi menjadi empat bagian, pada perempat pertama dan keempat menampilkan tiga kepala singa inggris; bagian kedua singa yang tengah berdiri menyerang dikelilingi pigura _fleur de lis_ Skotlandia. Dan bagian ketiga menampilkan harpa Irlandia.

Di bagian kanan dan kiri perisai ditopang oleh dua hewan. Di sisi kanan dari sudut lambang, perisai ditopang oleh singa bermahkota sedangkan di sisi kiri ditemani oleh kuda mitos uniqorn yang terbelenggu rantai emas. Pada lambang ini tertulis semboyan Ordo Garter dalam bahasa Perancis lama yaitu _Hono aoit qui mal y pense; _Tercelahlah mereka yang berpikir buruk tentangnya—tertulis di atas sabuk pengikat di belakang perisai.

Kepala pelayan istana termenung melihatnya sebelum memasuki ruangan bernuansa biru cobalt.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, anda harus bangun sekarang." Pria berumur setengah abad itu, sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Pangeran.

Gumaman tidak jelas sebagai jawaban, pria tua itu mengulum senyum simpul. Perilaku penerus kerajaan Britania Raya ini, membuat gemas siapapun yang melihatnya. Akhirnya sang Pangeran Muda bangun dari kasur hangat dan bantal empuk berisi bulu angsa, tangan kanan merayap mengusap mata bulat. Kemudian merentangkan kedua lengan di atas kepala dengan mulut terbuka, rahang menurun dan udara segar mengisi paru-paru. Otot perut menjadi fleksibel, diafragma bergerak rileks.

Kepala pelayan istana pamit mengundurkan diri. Beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan rambut brunette yang mencuat sembarang. Duduk sebentar sembari menguap pelan untuk kesekian kalinya. Kepala digerakkan ke arah kanan dan kiri, tangan sebelah kiri terangkat menumbuk bahu kanan yangmenegang kaku.

Kedua kaki menyentuh lantai bersuhu dingin. Ia berjengit terkejut, merasakan hawa yang menusuk kulit. Menghiraukan hal itu, ia berjalan menuju balkon yang basah tergenang oleh ribuan tetes air hujan tanpa alas kaki.

Udara dingin langsung menyergap tubuh berbalut piyama putih gading. Semilir angin menerpa wajah putih pucat. Jejak langkah kaki menghancurkan genangan air, menciptakan gerakan mengombak dari tempatnya. Pohon besar dengan tumbuh melebar membentuk seperti kanopi, bergoyang bebas akibat tiupan angin. Ranting pohon menggugurkan daun dan bunga berwarna merah mencolok. Jatuh bersamaan menghempas bumi, menuruti gravitasi.

Hidung mancung siap menghirup udara pagi yang segar sekaligus sejuk. Membuat pagi ini terasa damai dan tenang. Seulas senyum terpancar dari bibirnya, seakan-akan menikmati seluruh keindahan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Memandangi hamparan bunga tulip berbagai warna yang melingkar apik. Manik _brown _lembut melirik ke tengah halaman, terdapat air mancur besar dengan hiasan patung Aphrodite di atasnya. Beberapa burung pingai singgah di ranting pohon maupun bertengger di antara tanaman lain. Pohon cantik dengan tinggi berukuran seratus kaki berdiri kokoh di atas tanah berumput hijau. Dedaunan rapuh luruh menutupi bumi. Berserakan, seolah melengkapi kanvas lukisan alam yang indah sempurna.

Jari telunjuk menyentuh daun maple merah kekuningan. Bulatan air yang berada di atasnya, jatuh melintang membasahi ujung jari. Berulang kali dilakukan hingga sesuatu membuyarkan lamunan. Dahan-dahan bergesekkan, suara gemeresak memecah kesunyian. Kedua matanya menyipit curiga. Anak panah melesat cepat dari belakang pohon. Menimbulkan luka gores yang cukup dalam di atas lengan.

"Akkhh…" Ia memekik tertahan. Badan membungkuk ke depan, menahan sakit. Piyama yang semula putih bersih kini sobek ternoda darah. Ia menekan lengan yang terluka di titik pusatnya. Berharap memperlambat aliran darah di daerah yang terjadi luka. Tali sling baja tertancap di tembok batu bata berlapis lumut. Seperti ninja, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam memanjat dinding dengan kedua kaki berlari cepat mengarah padanya.

Pangeran Muda bersiap diri untuk berteriak. "Pengawal! Ada penyus—mmph." Sebelum pengawal istana mendengar teriakan tersebut. Penyusup itu membekap mulut dan hidungnya hingga tidak bisa bernafas.

Suara berat nan baritone menggelitik lubang telinga, sekejap membuat tubuh itu bergetar hebat. "Yang terhormat.. Pangeran Muda Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus menentukan pilihan. Pertama, bersikaplah manis padaku atau yang kedua siapkan dirimu untuk tidak mempunyai kepala yang utuh." Pedang Mercy yang memiliki ciri fisik berbentuk pisau patah di ujungnya, diletakkan dekat dengan arteri caratis.

Leher jenjang berkulit pucat serta tak luput dari tetesan keringat seketika mengundang hasrat. Dengan lancang, penyusup itu menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh area sensitif di bawah cuping telinga. Kemudian berlanjut menjilat dan mengecupnya secara pelan namun begitu seduktif. Rasa asin keringat ditambah manisnya kulit beraroma _citrus_ jeruk bercampur vanila, memanja lidah.

Sontak tubuh yang berada di bawah kekangan, berjengit terkejut. Pupil mata membesar, takut. Sepasang bola mata berair kekurangan oksigen.

Tubuh pemuda bersurai brunette terus bergerak meronta melawan. Menghiraukan ancaman sekaligus pelecehan yang ditorehkan padanya. Kyuhyun mencengkram erat lengan penyusup itu dengan kedua tangannya. Berinisiatif melepaskan diri dengan cara melakukan tindakan konyol. Pangeran Muda menggigit telapak tangan si penyusup lalu memberikan tendangan maut—telak di organ vital laki-laki bagian bawah.

Pria penyusup itu dengan terpaksa melepas Kyuhyun sambil memegang alat vitalnya yang kini berdenyut ngilu. Mengumpat kasar sembari berjalan limbung mendekati Kyuhyun yang sibuk mencari jalan keluar.

"_Ê__tre foutu_! Akan ku bunuh kau!" Teriakan lantang bergema ke seluruh ruangan.

Ia berlari menghindar. Kedua kaki menuju kamar dengan iringan nafas yang semakin sempit, sesekali tubuh itu jatuh tersandung akibat kubangan air atau licinnya lantai marmer. Ia mencoba membuka jendela kaca yang entah sejak kapan sudah terkunci rapat. Tidak berhasil. Ia berupaya kembali membuka jendela yang selanjutnya. Tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. "Tuhan, mengapa seluruh jendela terkunci?!" Kyuhyun membeliak panik, tidak habis akal ia beralih menuju pintu utama berkayu jati.

Berharap pintu kokoh tersebut tidak terkunci. Kyuhyun menggengam gagang pintu, memutar ke arah kanan. "Aku mohon pintu ini tidak terkunci..." Jantung menggebu tulang rusuk. Keringat dingin melumuri tangan. "...pintt—tu ini juga terkunci Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa terjadi?! "

Kyuhyun menggedor pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Memukul pintu tak berdosa itu dengan segala cara yang ia lakukan. Tangan halus mengepal kuat. Putus asa merayap dirinya. "Aku mohon.. siapapun tolong buka pintunya."

Pangeran Muda tidak sepantasnya tergolek lemas di lantai yang tercecer cipratan air kotor. Tidak ada satu orang pun mendengar seruan yang ia berikan. Antusias melarikan diri dari sergapan bandit bajingan, pupus tertelan harapan. Matanya memanas, sesak di dada tak dapat mengelak. Airmata mengalir dari sudut indera penglihat. Kesadaran kian menipis, menolak untuk terjaga. Refleksi hitam adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum seluruhnya gelap.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

**Glossary**

_Fleur de lis_ : bunga lili

_Ê__tre foutu : _sialan (bahasa perancis yang bertajuk kasar)

Pedang Mercy : senjata langka yang merupakan bagian penting dari Permata Mahkota Kerajaan Inggris. Pedang ini dipegang oleh Raja atau Ratu untuk melimpahkan kehormatan pada ksatria.

* * *

A/N :

Hai semua, perkenalkan saya adalah writer yang sudah cukup lama mengelilingi dunia fanfiction. Tetapi baru kali ini saya mencoba menulis di screenplays, sebelumnya saya sering singgah di list anime atau manga. Dulu saya hanyalah seorang readers iseng di screenplays, beberapa akun ffn pernah saya buat tetapi selalu terjadi kesalahan dari sistem ffn itu sendiri atau saya yang lupa password.

Jadi ini adalah tulisan saya yang pertama dan perdana di sini. This fic is full with description and minim dialogue. So don't get bored to read it. Harap kalian menyukainya.

Fic ini ber-rated M tetapi sekedar info, cerita yang mempunyai rating M tidak langsung menjurus ke arah adegan intim saja tetapi bisa pula karena ada unsur kekerasan atau hal lainnya. Maaf jika saya terlalu banyak penjelasan hahaha

Singkat kata, Bersedia untuk mereview?


End file.
